Just US
by sasunarufan15
Summary: She found no reason to trust people he gave her one then stabbed her in the back literally question is why? [rated M] to be save [contains drug abuse cutting and violence and adult themes] -GaLe AU characters might be a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Just us**

 **By Darknekofairy**

 **Disclaimer** \- the characters of fairy tail are not mine I just like playing with them

 **Author's note** \- hey guys DarkNeko hear this is my first story so I'm open to any advice as long as people aren't to harsh also chapters might be short at first but once I get the hang of writing this story they'll get longer

 **Prologe**

For steel so cold why were those eyes so warm, a blade so sharp for such soft hands, a end to a love so real. I always laughed at how the most trusting people got stabbed in the back by the person they most trusted until I was the one who got stabbed. My whole life I had never had a reason to fully trust anyone until he came in to it until he took it. A whisper so soft I would of sworn he hadn't said it at all. "I love you I'm sorry." My body lay in a pool of blood as shiny tears fall down his face. Why...why do you cry as if your heart is breaking when your the one who did this. His sobs grow louder his heart is breaking this strong confident man is broken but why ...why do I feel like I was the one who broke him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I had a normal boring live I went to work for a small restaurant called Fairy Tail in town. I had normal friends, one best friend Lucy Heartfilia , normal parents, and two normal sisters Wendy and Juvia. Everything in my live was normal til the day I meet him. He came into the restaurant on a pretty slow Monday afternoon. He wasn't from around here I could tell that right away. He was very tall had pale skin, pitch black hair and the most beautiful red eyes I had ever seen. he wore his hair in a low pony tail cause it was kind of long and spiky and his clothes were all black. I watched as one of my coworkers lead him to my table I couldn't take my eyes of him.

"Hello My Name is Levy I'll be your server for today would you like something to drink before you order?" I asked with a slight blush on my cheeks as he looked up at me.

"water" is what he said his tone was kind of harsh and uncaring he had a deep voice but his eyes said everything his lips didn't.

Just by a glance I could tell he was slightly annoyed with me. As I went to get his water I tried to figure out what I might have done to upset him but as I came back with the water I saw one of my coworkers Mirajane try to speak to him but he just ignored her maybe he just wasn't a people person. It was rare for out of towners to come to our restaurant so everyone was very excited to see him. My coworker kept talking to him and all he did was send her a look of 'leave me alone or else' it seemed she finally got the hint and walked away from his table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you today?" I asked as I put the water down on the table.

He shook his head to say no and took the glass taking a sip of the water. I bowed my head and left. I let out a sigh as I entered the back of the restaurant. There was finally a new face in town a hot guy in fact and he just had to be a jerk just my luck. A while later I checked to see if he was still there and he was the glass was half gone and he was staring out the window. There was something about how he looked out that window that made my chest hurt his face showed nothing but his eyes showed someone who was lonely and in pain. It was those eyes those beautiful sad eyes that made me want to know more about him.

I contemplated what i would say as walked to his table. I had to know more about this man. There was a reason why those eyes looked so sad and I just had to know it. Why did those beautiful red eyes make my heart want to break. As I walked to his table he stayed facing the window his gaze far off as if in deep thought it was only when I was standing right next to his table did he notice I was there. He turned slowly his eyes changing from a look of a lost soul to that of annoyance.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply glaring daggers at me.

It was then that i noticed how tall he must be much taller then me. I bowed and apologized and left quickly. What was i thinking of course someone like him wouldn't want to open up to someone like me he didn't know me and nor did I him. Thinking back know maybe that was how it should of stayed if only that fateful night never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys darkneko here I just wanted to let you guys know that Just Us is a Passion Project and what that means in my own terms is that its a story I'm writing that I'm open put ideas from reviewers and kind of make a story that follows kind of what I had in mind but also what the readers want to see there 3 rules though**

 **rule 1: I cant change the main pair**

 **rule 2: it has to follow my theme and summary**

 **and rule 3: have fun with it cause I'd really love to see everyone's ideas and make this a calibration effort**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

After work I stayed late to talk to Mira. Her Brother Elfman had started dating this girl named Evergreen and Mira was excited to talk about it so I stayed late to listen to her.

"She's really pretty kind of bossy but I don't think Elfman minds though all he says is that she's a real man and then she hits him" said Mira in her cheerful voice as we both laughed.

Mira loved to talk about relationships even though she was single herself which made no since because Mira was a very pretty young women. She had slivery white hair and deep blue eyes she was taller then me but all my friends were. After a while Mira got a call and had to leave I left right after her. After locking the door I heard a noise I looked behind me but nothing was there. I waited a few minutes then I heard voices from the back alleyway behind the restaurant. I slowly walked towards the voices. The closer I got the more familiar the voices got. One I recognized as the man from earlier and the other I was surprised to hear cause it was my sister Juvia and she was crying. How did she know that guy and why was she crying? As my brain tried to wrap around what was going on I listened to there conversation.

"Please Gajeel I'll pay you back soon just get me the stuff I promise I'll pay you back." My sister said in nervous and rushed voice.

Stuff what stuff what did she mean? The man who I assumed was Gajeel nodded his head and walked my way. Panicked I quickly hide behind a dumpster watching him and my sister leave in opposite directions. What I didn't know at the time was has I watched them someone was watching me.

 **AN: sorry this is so short but this is a build up chapter so the next one will be longer I promise :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail I just like fucking up the characters even more then Hiro-Sama does :)**

 **AN: Hey guys darkneko here I'm back so sorry for the delay in my stories I've been super busy with moving and other personal stuff that I didn't have time to write I promise to update much faster on both this and my other story and sorry this is short but I have to ease my way back into the story so bare with me and to the really nice person who reviewed this story sorry I forgot your user name but you should know who you are thank you for you kind words and I promise things will be answered in do time ;)**

Shocked I ran to my car and drove striaght to my best friend Lucy's apartment even though it was nearly one in the morning. After parking i ran to her apartment door pounding on it so hard i'm surprised it didnt wake up her neighbors.

" I'm coming hold on a minute " I heard my best friends tired voice come from the other side of the door before the sound of the door unlocking could be heard.

" Hey Levy what's wrong " Lucy said as she moved a strand of blond hair from her face and rubbed her tired brown eyes.  
As she invited me in and we sat down on her couch I explained what i saw that night to her.

" A man named Gajeel huh." She said with a long pause and far off glance at her living room floor.

" Do you know someone by that name Luce." I asked her watching her reactions carefully i could tell as told my story to her that something was off but what I wasn't so sure of.

" No not at all maybe you should go home and sleep on it then ask Juvia about it in the morning." she said trying clearly change the focus of the conversation from off of her and on to Juvia.

I couldn't put my figure on it but something about this whole situation didn't feel right. Someone I thought was outsider to our town shows up at my workplace and knows my sister and maybe even my bestfriend but the thing that bothered me most was. Why didn't know him before hand, and what was my sister and most dearest friend hiding from me? Little did I know that these questions were going to get bigger and I wasn't going to like the answers at all the more I wanted to no about this man the more I was digging my own grave.


End file.
